


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 11: Monster/Claws/Bite Marks

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Mild Blood, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Gine brought her hands to her neck to stem the bleeding but they already felt slick with blood.  Too much blood.  How much had she lost?  How was she alive?





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 11: Monster/Claws/Bite Marks

“Fucking hell, Wrong Place.”

The voice sounded faraway.  Gine brought her hands to her neck to stem the bleeding but they already felt slick with blood.  Too much blood. How much had she lost? How was she alive?

She had been in the woods, hadn’t she?  No. In town. She had been in town, at the library.  Been researching--what? Was it that late? Moon had just been cresting above the trees.  Got dark so early this late in the year. Curfew hadn’t started yet.

Something.  Not one of those shadow entities.  Something whole and heavy and furry had come.  And then pain, searing pain. And blood. Wooziness.  And now Bardock, bent over her, voice rough and so far away.  Where was he?

“You’ll be fine,” he said. “Shit.  Shit.”

He yelled something she couldn’t hear.  Then. Nothingness. A black void.

When she opened her eyes again, it was morning and she was in her room.  Gine sat up and placed her hand to her head. Had she dreamed it? Morning sun filtered through her blinds and everything seemed so good and harmless.

She got out of bed and approached the mirror attached to her dresser.  The girl who stared back looked as she always did. She pulled back the collar of the oversized shirt she wore as a nightgown (had to be a dream--why would she have gotten changed?) and saw.  Nothing. There was no mark from whatever attacked her.

Gine walked from her room to the living room where her parents were eating breakfast.

“Hey, sweetie,” her mom said. “You look so much better.”

“Better?”

Her father nodded. “Last night when that boy brought you back, you were so out of it.  He said an animal bit you.”

An animal.  Right. Gine touched her neck again and wondered what had actually happened.  Bardock, she knew, was a werewolf. There were other werewolves in town, but they didn’t seem to be cruel or vindictive.  At least, none bothered her like whatever attacked her a few weeks ago.

“You didn’t take me to the hospital?” she asked.

“You were fine, dear,” her mom said, voice confused. “Not a scratch on you.  That boy had said you collapsed from shock.”

Like she would.  She wasn’t sure how to approach what happened, but she knew she wasn’t going to get any answers until she could talk to Bardock.  Gine walked to the kitchen to get her own breakfast. She stopped at the cabinet to get a bowl and reached up. Something on her hand caught her eye and she turned it over to see, on her palm, a paw print etched into the skin.


End file.
